Ataque
by Ellie123Clowd
Summary: Hermione se ve envuelta en un ataque del que no podrá salir ilesa. Violencia explicita


Era de noche, una noche fría y sin luna. La mayoría de los crímenes suelen suceder con estas características. –Hermione estaba caminando sola,ella intuía que se hallaba en peligro,pero no se preocupo,pues era un auror cualificado y de gran talento. Sin embargo,la sombra que la seguía se acerco demasiado a ella. Era la sombra de un mortifago,ella estaba calificada para reconocer a un mortifago,fuere donde fuere. Se preparo para la inminente lucha,pero esta nunca llego,el mortifago simplemente levanto su varita y Hermione sintió como el suelo se aproximaba a ella. Ella solo quería dormir y sumirse en la oscuridad, y eso hizo...

–Despierta, sangre-sucia– Esto fue lo primero que Hermione escucho ni bien tuvo conciencia,ella al recordar todo lo que había pasado,entro en pánico y busco su varita a su costado,pero como era obvio,se lo habían quitado. Empezó a inspeccionar a su alrededor,estaba en una celda,los barrotes eran gruesos y estaban oxidados. El piso estaba húmedo y mohoso. Era una celda cuadrada,sin ninguna ventana o iluminación natura. Empezó a evaluar sus probabilidades de escape... Ninguna. –Preparada para el infierno?– El mortifago tenia una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Hermione escucho sobre las torturas que los mortifagos ejercían sobre sus victimas, Ella nunca imagino que podría pasarle a ella, ser capturada por mortifagos sin una oportunidad de lucha previa,pero allí estaba, aterrorizada. –Nos vamos a divertir un rato– El mortifago dijo esto tan cerca de su rostro que Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos y hacer una mueca ante el olor nauseabundo que el desprendía. Ella no lo reconocía,debía de ser un mortifago o muy antiguo e inteligente o muy novato e inteligente.

El mortifago realizo un hechizo silencioso,solo elevo un poco la varita, y Hermione noto como sus extremidades eras despojadas de todo movimiento, Estaba acorralada,ahora si el verdadero pánico se hizo presente.

–Que quieres?– Pregunto ella con mucho temor.

–Solo pasar el rato,solo me quiero divertir, el Señor Oscuro nos dio permiso para la diversión– Después de esto el mortifago sin rastro de preocupación beso a Hermione. Fue un beso grotesco y mal dado. La boca de el succionaba y chupaba de mala manera al labio de Hermione. Ella solo se dejo hacer,sintió un asco terrible al sentir los labios de ese asesino sobre los suyos. Solo quería que terminara,pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no hacia nada mas que comenzar.

El mortifago la acorralo contra la húmeda pared y poso sus dos manos sobre la cara de la chica,esto hizo que Hermione abriera su boca en una mueca extraña,el aprovecho para meter su lengua adentro de la chica. Ella sentía como esa lengua asquerosa exploraba su cavidad bucal. Ella reprimió una arcada. Las manos del mortifago fueron nuevamente a su varita y con un suave toque,desnudo a la castaña, ella tuvo el impulso de cubrirse ante tal estado de desnudes,pero no podía ya que sus extremidades estaban todas entumecidas. El mortifago lanzo una carcajada al ver el intento de la chica. Ella lo miro con odio y temor.

–Las chicas que intentan defenderse siempre me excitan mas– Dijo el con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Hermione no hizo mas que temblar de miedo,sabia que intentar luchar seria en vano. Solo le quedaba aceptar su destino. Ese mortifago la iba a violar.

El mortifago miro a la castaña y poso su varita en el medio de las cejas de la castaña,pues tenia una idea que lo excitaba de sobremanera. Empezó a bajar su varita por la nariz y la boca de la castaña. –Esto te gustara– Dijo y a continuación metió la punta de la varita en la boca de Hermione. –Chupala. Ahora.– Miro a Hermione con odio. Ella solo obedeció. El observaba como Hermione chupaba su varita y se sintió en el cielo. Saco la varita de la boca de Hermione y fue paseandola por su mandíbula y luego por su cuello. Ahí se detuvo y se agacho para chupar su cuello dejando así grandes marcas de esa succión. La varita fue bajando mas hasta sus senos. El puso la punta de la varita en cada seno amenazando a Hermione con cortarle el pezón. Esto preocupo a la castaña. El solo rió. Bajo con la varita hasta su ombligo y jugo a su alrededor con una sonrisa,le daba gracia el miedo de Hermione. Fue bajando hasta encontrarse con los rizos púbicos de la chica.

–Eres una asquerosa,tendré que encargarme de esto.

–Por favor, por favor. Solo déjame ir,no diré una palabra– Suplico Hermione.

El solo respondió con un movimiento de varita que dejo completamente desnuda la zona púbica de Hermione. Ella lanzo un suspiro.

–A ver que tenemos por aquí...

El mortifago agacho su cabeza y poso su nariz en el centro de la chica, oliendo su fragancia. Lanzo un suspiro de satisfacción, bajo su varita y hacia movimientos circulares. El con su mano libre, separo los pliegues de Herminone y pozo la varita en su clítoris, Hermione suspiro fuerte.

–Veo que te gusta. Puta.

Hermione solo cerro los ojos con fuerza,sollozando. El sin previo aviso,introdujo su varita en la vagina de Hermione. Ella grito de dolor.

–No,por favor,no. Soy virgen– El mortifago rió mas alto después de escuchar esto. El comenzó un vaivén rápido con su varita, sacaba y metía su varita son suma rapidez y de manera cruel. La castaña solo lloraba.

Con la mano que tenia libre pozo su pulgar sobre el clítoris de la chica y comenzó a hacer círculos.

Hermione sin querer lanzo un gemido de placer.

–Eres una puta,no vales nada. Esta en tu sangre. Y te llamas a ti misma un auror. Solo eres una perra en busca de sexo. Solo necesitas esto.– Y así clavo la varita hasta el fondo. Hermione aulló de dolor y placer. Los jugos de la chica chorreaban sobre la varita, y ella se empezó a sentir rara,quería mas y mas,por mas que la varita le este haciendo daño. Soltó otro gemido de placer.

El pulgar y la varita del mortifago no daban tregua, y después de un minuto de las acciones de la varita ella exploto gritando de dolor y de placer. Ella miro para abajo y vio como sus jugos resbalaban por la varita junto con un poco de sangre. Se sintió mal con ella misma. El mortifago solo se reía.

Saco la varita de ella y la olio, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

–Chupala. Chupa tus propios jugos como la cerda que eres. Anda– Ella solo abrió la boca y el introdujo la varia dentro de su boca,ella chupo y succiono el sabor agrio que había en la varita. El repentinamente extrajo la varita y le susurro –Abre la boca– Ella la abrió y sin aviso el le escupió en la boca y luego la beso.

Este era el fin para Hermione Granger


End file.
